Lady and the Tramp
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Inuyasha is the tramp, Kagome is the lady! Not really that much like the movie but has some similarities....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Disney movies so don't sue me!_

_Lady and the Tramp_

_**Chapter 1: The good Life**_

Kagome Higurashi was a 15 year old girl who lived in a beautiful house near a lake where her and her family always went to fish, sailing, jet skiing, and Kagome's favorite, Wind surfing.

Kagome, Her brother Souta, Her mom and Grandpa lived a very good life.

It was Kagome's Birthday today and She opened her presents, and one of them was a cat, this cat was a demon and had two tales.

"AHHHH, how cute! I'm going to name her Kirara!"

Kagome opened the rest of her presents and she had cake and Ice cream with her family, and then went out with her friends. They went to the movies and dinner and then Kagome went home.

Yes everything was going her way and she was living the good life.

Meanwhile...

A Hanyou, was being chased down the street by an old man who had caught him on his land, he was sleeping when the old man fired a shot gun at him and he ran for it. Not that he couldn't kill or at least maim the guy so he would stop chasing him, but Inuyasha did it for the thrill of the chase, that and he wasn't that kind of guy.

He lived on the streets, his parents were dead and his Brother Sesshomaru didn't care about his little brother. Sesshomaru was very successful, and had lots of money, but he still wouldn't help his brother out, not that Inuyasha would take his money anyway, he had too much pride.

He wore an old beat up red Haori, it had holes in places and was getting pretty ratty.

But even if he could afford new clothes, Inuyasha would never wear anything else because this Haori was the only thing he had left that his mother had given him.

Just then the old man took another shot at Inuyasha and he turned the corner.

"That was a close one!" He said out loud to himself.

"Sure was." Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku

"Hey where were you the other day?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he tried to get over the shock.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, where were you?"

"Oh, I was a I a..."

"You didn't go to that girls house again did you?"

Inuyasha had been going around the richer part of town and watching this girl from afar. And as he would describe her, an angel. She was so beautiful, but she was obviously in Inuyasha's opinion out of reach. She was a human girl who lived in a beautiful house with her family, and he was a hanyou, that lived on the street with no family, and very few friends

"feh, it's none of you're business"

Miroku gave him a 'please spare me look'

"Fine I went, So what?"

Miroku shook his head.

"It's just not healthy, it sounds like you have a crush on this girl."

"So what if I do?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"So you admit it?" Miroku asked curiously

"You know what?"

"What?"

"End it!"

"Fine."

Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Damn, I'm starving!"

Miroku rubbed his tummy.

"Yea, me too."

"Let's get something to eat then!" Inuyasha said as he started to walk.

"Umm, Inuyasha, I think you're forgetting something."

"what?"

"Money."

"No, no, no, I meant let's go to our favorite restaurant!"

"Oh, right, ok."

Miroku and Inuyasha headed down the street.

They finally reached it, Tony's Italian food.

They went around to the back door and knocked 3 times.

"Guys! I can't keep doing this you know! They're going to fire me!"

A girl with long black hair and an apron on, had come to the door.

"But Sango, were hungry!"

"Then both of you get a job!"

"You say that like it's easy!"

"What's so hard about getting a job?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Miroku.

"I'll tell you're part and you tell mine, deal?

Deal, I'll go first. Inuyasha can't get a job, because,

Everyone knows his brother, and Sesshomaru has told people not to employ Inuyasha, for various reasons.

Everyone that doesn't know Sesshomaru, won't hire him because and I quote "Damn half-breed, doesn't even have any kind of education, can't even read!"

Inuyasha was looking down, those words always hurt, even if it was just his friend, quoting other people. He looked up with a smile

"And Miroku when ever he gets a job, he gets fired for asking the female customers and employees, "will you bear my child?"

Inuyasha snorted at this, "yep, Miroku is just to damn perverted to have a job."

"Well, all right." Sango went back to the kitchen and brought back some Ramen.

"Thanks, Sango. We owe you one!"

"Now get out of here before we all get caught!" Sango whispered.

"Thanks again, Bye!"

'when will they ever learn?'

Sango thought as she shook her head and got back to work

"RAMEN! Yea, RAMEN!"

"Inuyasha, calm down you'll draw attention to yourself.

"they sat on a bench in the park and ate their Ramen.

Inuyasha and Miroku finished eating.

"hey Miroku, we need to make some money, got any ideas?"

"Yea, lets sing and see if anyone throws coins."

"But we don't have any instruments!"

"So?"

"Fine, it's worth a try."

They put a hat on the ground (I don't know where they got It.) and started singing.

**Inuyasha**

_Always see it on TV  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talking about  
How hard life can  
Be_

**Miroku**  
_I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall  
  
Fall_

_**Both**  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining  
Always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

**Inuyasha**  
_Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran  
Did you know if you were caught  
And you were smoking crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall  
  
They would fall_

**Both  
**_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining  
Always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
  
Rob them  
Rob them  
Rob them  
  
They would fall  
  
Fall_

**Inuyasha  
**_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining  
Always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
They got so many problems  
Think I could solve them_

**Miroku  
**_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
I'll take you clothes, cash, cars, and homes  
Just stop complainin_

**Both**  
_Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

"Hey Inuyasha, I didn't know you could sing like that! Wow!."

"Feh, I'm not that great, hey look we made some money."

"Let's sing a few more songs, and tonight we can eat something better than Ramen!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku stunned.

"WHAT? There's nothing better than Ramen!"

Miroku looked at the serious look on Inuyasha's face and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're serious? You think there's nothing better than Ramen?"

"YES! YOU HEARD ME! SO WHAT?"

"What have you eaten besides Ramen, in you're lifetime?"

"What ever I can find, where ever I can find it."

"Like where?"  
"Like dumpsters stupid! Where else?"

"Oh, well trust me, there's better stuff than Ramen, and I'm going to show you, after we get some more money."

Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"Well then what do you want to sing?" Miroku asked.

"Ummm, a I know, just follow my lead!"

"Ok."

They sang 4 more songs after that and made enough to go to a decent place for dinner.

**A/N**

_Hey I hoped you liked it, I swear it gets better and in the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome might meet each other...dun, dun, dun!!_

_LOL_

_So please review, and this isn't going to follow the Disney movie that much but it might a little bit!_


End file.
